Nueva etapa
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: Eren es un famoso mangaka, y Levi es un reconocido Seiyuu, ¿Que pasaria si estas dos estrellas cruzan sus caminos? - FANFIC EreRi.


Vida gente que está leyendo este fanfic nuevo, pues la verdad es que este fic tendrá menos prioridad que los otros dos fic que estoy publicando (El internado IJ y Hermanos) pero no significado que tarde un mes en actualizar. No.

Bueno este fic está inspirado en el anime Bakuman. Así que si encuentran algunos parecidos es porque es el anime que me inspiro a hacer este fanfic.

Bueno les dejo la descripción de este extraño fanfic ERERI.

_**COMO LEER:**_

Cuando hablan normal se verán así los diálogos:

_**-"BLABLABLA"-**_

Cuando estén pensando se verán así:

_-BLABLABLA-_

Cuando hagan una acción antes de hablar se verá así:

_**-***__suspiro__*** "BLABLABLA"-**_

Y por último, toda la historia estará narrada por el narrador, a excepción de dos capítulos.

_**DESCRIPCION:**_

**Eren es una famoso mangaka. Y Levi es un reconocido Seiyuu ¿Que pasara cuando estos dos se encuentren?**

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Capítulo 1.- Nueva etapa._

_._

_._

_._

_**-"Se supone que tendrías el trabajo para hoy, ¿Sucedió algo?"-**_

_**-"...Nada, es solo que el manga que ayer fui a presentar no fue aceptado"-**_

_**-"Ya veo, no te preocupes, Armin. Yo sé que el siguiente trabajo que presentes se realizara"-**_

_**-"Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo Eren. Todos los mangas que has presentado son excelentes"-**_

_**-"Vamos, Armin. Yo sé que tú lo lograras."-**_

_**-"No lo sé. Tal vez solo tenga que pasar toda mi vida como ayudante"-**_

_**-"No seas tan negativo"-**_

_**-**__*suspiro* __**"Bueno continuemos con el trabajo"-**_

_**-"Esta bien"-**_

Eren Jaeger, es un joven mangaka* de 18 años. Eren es muy famoso por sus mangas de genero Shonen.

Su vida es un poco sencilla, no es el típico famoso que gana dinero y compra una casa enorme. No, Eren no es así. Él vive en un departamento, pues ahí realiza todas sus mangas.

Eren comenzó a dibujar desde que pudo sostener un lápiz, claro que él dice que eso es simplemente habilidad y que todo el mundo puede dibujar.

Vive solo, pues su madre murió de cáncer cuando tenía 7 años. Y su padre, simplemente lo abandono sin dejar rastro alguno.

Sus mejores amigos son Armin y Mikasa. Quienes conocen a Eren desde que tienen recuerdos. Ellos dos lo ayudan, pues trabajan con Eren como sus asistentes*.

_**-"¡Bien~! Por fin terminamos"-**_ Eren se estiro en la silla donde se encontraba sentado.

_**-"Si"-**_ Armin se levantó de donde estaba sentado, pues no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo sentado.

_**-"Por fin término"-**_ Mikasa no solía decir mucho, pero admira mucho a Eren.

_**-"Si. No puedo creer que por fin termine hoy la manga que comencé hace 3 años. De algún modo es nostálgico"-**_ Eren miro a sus amigos y les dedico una sonrisa_**.-"Gracias por todo su apoyo, chicos"-**_

_**-"Vamos, Eren. Tú creaste la manga. Nosotros somos los que te deberíamos de agradecer"-**_ Armin miro a Eren, quien miraba hacia la enorme ventana de su estudio.

_**-"Esta vez cada comenzara una nueva etapa"-**_ Eren hablo.

_**-"¿Eh, a que te refieres con eso?"-**_ Armin no entendió lo que su amigo les quiso decir.

_**-"Reiner me dijo que se realizara la se realización del manga al anime"-**_ Eren los miro a los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._**-"¡Nuestro sueño por fin será real! ¡Lo conseguimos!"- **_Eren corrió hacia sus dos amigos y los abrazo.

_**-"¡Wow! No lo puedo creer es fantástico"-**_

_**-"Felicidades, Eren"-**_

_**-"Muy bien, chicos. Iré a entregarle esto a Reiner, pueden irse"-**_

_**-"Esta bien"-**_ Armin tomo su mochila y se la cargo al hombro.

_**-"¿Harás algo después de entregar el capítulo?"-**_ esta vez Mikasa hablo.

_**-"Reiner me dijo que tenemos que platicar sobre el anime y los Seiyu's* que los interpretaran, por lo que por esta semana no estaré mucho en el departamento"-**_

_**-"Esta bien"-**_

_**-"Bueno, Eren. Yo ya me voy ¿Mikasa vienes conmigo?"-**_

_**-"Si. Hasta luego, Eren"-**_

_**-"Adiós, chicos"-**_ eren se despedía mientras miraba a sus amigos_**.-"Bien, entonces llevare los papeles a Reiner"-**_ pero cuando Eren iba a regresar a su departamento.

_**-"Disculpa"-**_ una voz masculina lo detuvo.

_**-"¿Si?"-**_ Eren no había visto nunca a esa persona, un joven que para los ojos de Eren no pasaba de los 20 años, de cabello negro obscuro, ojos gríseos y una mirada fría.

_**-"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a una chica con el nombre Petra Ral?"-**_ una voz grave.

_**-"Si. Vive en el departamento 501, en el piso 3"-**_

_**-"Esta bien. Gracias"-**_

_**-"Si, de nada."-**_

_**-"Por cierto"-**_

_**-"¿Que sucede?"-**_

_**-"Mi nombre es Levi. Soy el nuevo inquilino del departamento 403 del piso 6"-**_

_**-"Un gusto, Levi. Yo soy Eren Jaeger, del departamento 405 del piso 6. Espero que nos llevemos bien"-**_

_**-"Yo también espero lo mismo. Hasta luego, Eren"-**_

_**-"Hasta luego, Levi"-**_

Levi camino al lado opuesto al de Eren, haciendo que sus espaldas se miraran.

_**-"Me pregunto si, ¿Fue buena idea regresar a este lugar?"-**_

.

.

.

.

*Creo que la mayoría sabe que lo que significa, pero lo dejo por si alguien desconoce el tema.

.

Mangaka.-Un mangaka es el sujeto o persona que se dedica a dibujar la manga.

.

Asistentes.- todos los mangakas tienen ayudantes o asistentes que se encargan de ayudarlos a dibujar los fondos o colorear los cuadros del manga.

.

Seiyuu.- es la persona que se encarga de darle voz al personaje en el anime.

.

.

.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¿ALGUN REVIEW?

PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION... LA PROXIMA SEMANA, CON ¡ESPECIAL DE DICIEMBRE!

HASTA LA PROXIMA.

Lizz Neko Nya 3.


End file.
